The Fox's Sword
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Female Harry. Lana Potter was killed by her so called best friend Ron Weasley after the Final Battle when her back was turned. Thinking that she would get to see her parents and godfather, but instead her soul was sealed away and she became known as Samehada. After many years of being used by blood thirsty idiots, she decides it time to find someone who is worthy of using her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox's Sword**

Summary: Female Harry. Lana Potter was killed by her so called best friend Ron Weasley after the Final Battle when her back was turned. Thinking that she would get to see her parents and godfather, but instead her soul was sealed away and she became known as Samehada. After many years of being used by blood thirsty idiots, she decides it time to find someone who is worthy of using her. So she finds her true master.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Samehada speaking"**

"_Samehada speaking to others other than her master"_

**(Scene Break)**

Lana Potter or rather now known as Samehada made her way through the forests in Fire Country that surrounds Konoha. It has been almost a week since she left that blue skinned gaki, Kisame Hoshigaki, after sucking out almost all of his chakra and killing that orange mask wearing teme by totally draining him dry, so he could not use those fancy eyes of his.

Like all of her previous users, Kisame was only interested in killing and fighting. He refused to properly bond with her and unlocking her true potential. Samehada wanted to find a master that has compassion, cares for others, and has noble goals in life to reach. And it has to be a young child as they are easier to train properly.

Suddenly as Samehada moved through the brush, a wall appeared in front of her. She always did wonder how she could see without having any eyes, but only her creator could tell her if he was not already dead from old age. Sharpening her long shark skin blades, Samehada began her long trek up the wall. Hopefully, she would not be spotted.

As she was climbing, Samehada could not help, but wonder about her old life as Lana Potter. At the age of nine, Lana had received a letter from a little girl named Grabrielle Delacour, thanking her for defeating the Dark Lord. That was when she was introduced to the world full of magic. She always did treasure those letters from Gabby. She went as far as to put them in her family vault every year after Hogwarts.

When she was forced into that bloody tournament, Lana created a Will naming Gabrielle, her sole heiress of the Potter estate. She would have named Hermione and Ron in her Will, if they were not so quick in turning their backs on her when she needed them the most. She made sure to create a vault for the twins for their job shop. And named her godson, Teddy, the heir to the Black Family and wrote a bunch of things down in her spare time after she learned that Tonks was pregnant.

The sad part of all of this was that she never did find anyone special to settle down with and have kids with. She always did want to start a family of her own. But thanks to that bastard, who had killed her, her soul was sealed inside of this sword. Since then, she survived two wars and numerous battles.

Finally, Samehada made it inside of Konoha and hopefully find her true master that would treat her right and take care of her properly, too. If she could not find her master, she would move on to the next major shinobi village and start from the beginning.

After a half of an hour of wondering through the alleyways, a whimpering sound was heard. Again, don't ask her how she had maintain all of her senses as she does not know how either.

Following the sound, Samehada came across a small blond haired boy that looked to be no older than four years old, curled up in a tight ball on the ground in his own puddle of blood. Strangely, the boy reminded Samehada how she was treated by her relatives when she was young.

Samehada was furious at those who dare hurt this innocent child and left him to die. So Samehada carefully picked up the unconscious child with her shark like teeth and swallowed him. By doing this, Samehada could heal the child of any injuries better. She could always swallow things that were at least ten times bigger than her current form.

Suddenly, a light pierced the darkness in the alleyway, revealing her to the mob that formed. Someone in the back shouted out angrily, "Where's the demon!?"

"This thing ate it," One of the men that held the burning torches shouted as he pointed at Samehada, who had blood dripping down her scales.

Samehada was confused,_ 'Why did this mob call the boy, a demon?'_

Samehada began to take a closer look at the child's chakra and if she had eyes, they would be as big as possible as she came across demonic chakra.

'Interesting, this child is a jinchuuriki,' Samehada thought to herself. 'If he passes my test, then he would be a worthy master for me.'

Now as she understood what was happening, she decided to protect her little bundle inside of her. Part of her wondered if this was how it feels to be pregnant. Because the mob of what it looked to be made up of civilians and lower ranked shinobis decided to destroy her as well as the so called demon inside of her. Samehada smiled as she showed off her teeth and with a burst of chakra, her smaller blades, lengthened and sharpened and stuck out in all directions. She even released the small blades in her handle and began swinging it around like a tail.

"That thing is a d-demon!" A foolish idiot shouted out in fear as he pointed to Samehada.

'_A demon? I'll show them a demon,'_ Samehada thought as she tapped into the demonic chakra inside of the child and sent a pulse of it out in the surrounding area.

"RUN! It's going to kill us!" Soon as that shout was heard, the mob ran back to wherever they came from.

After that, Samehada decided to at least move to a better and safer location, when she sensed at least six different chakra signatures, one at the level of a Kage, headed towards her.

Before she could even move out of the alleyway, five ANBUs surrounded her as well as the Hokage.

One of the ANBUs gasped and questioned, "Is that the Samehada, one of the seven Kiri legendary swords?"

The Hokage answered, "Yes, I believe it is."

Before anyone could do anything, Samehada sensed that the boy was awake and fully healed, so Samehada decided it was time to spit the boy out.

"Naruto!" The Hokage cried out in shock.

"Eww, you ate me!" Naruto exclaimed as he released what had happened.

"**I only did it to heal you of your injuries,"** Samehada tried to say, but it sounded like this: _"Gigi Gigi gigigi gigigigigigi!"_

"But it's still gross," Naruto complained.

If Samehada could have blink, she would have. This boy understood what she was saying. She had to make sure, so she asked, **"Can you understand what I am saying?"**

"Yeah, I do," Naruto answered with confusion. Why wouldn't he understand what the weird doggy thing was saying?

Samehada smiled in happiness, showing off her teeth, scaring everyone, except Naruto, as she squealed, "Master!"

"Master?" A very confused Naruto repeated.

Sarutobi and his ANBUs felt like banging their heads against the nearest wall. They could not believe that Samehada, the strongest sword in existence, claimed Naruto as its master.

"Lucky little bastard," One of the ANBUs muttered. Everyone agreed with that statement.

**AN: This is just an experiment. If people don't like this story, I will delete it and never think of it again. But if they like it, I will update it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fox's Sword**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Kyuubi**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just to say a big huge 'Thank You' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support.

AN: The Wizardry World will not return in this fic as Lana has been Samehada for at least a hundred years. Another thing, Samehada is going to be a mother/mentor figure to Naruto.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Samehada speaking"**

***Kyuubi speaking***

"_Samehada speaking to others other than her master"_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_Samehada smiled in happiness, showing off her teeth, scaring everyone, except Naruto, as she squealed, "Master!"_

"_Master?" A very confused Naruto repeated._

_Sarutobi and his ANBUs felt like banging their heads against the nearest wall. They could not believe that Samehada, the strongest sword in existence, claimed Naruto as its master._

"_Lucky little bastard," One of the ANBUs muttered. Everyone agreed with that statement._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

"**Can you please tell them that I'm a female, Naruto?"** Samehada requested of Naruto as she was getting tired of being referred as an it. She does have her pride after all.

Naruto nodded as he tugged on the sleeve of the Hokage's robe, so he could get his jiji's attention.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" The Third Hokage asked as he knelt down to Naruto's level.

Naruto pointed to Samehada and simply told him, "She says that she's a girl, jiji."

Sarutobi felt like he was going to faint soon. Sighing, Sarutobi told Naruto, "Naruto, why don't you take your uhh… friend back to your apartment?"

"Okay, jiji!" Naruto cheered, before heading out towards his apartment. Naruto felt like he won a lifetime supply of ramen, when he heard that he has a friend. "Come on and I will show you where I live, umm… What's your name, Miss Doggy?"

That question caused the Hokage and the ANBUs to face fault on the ground. Luckily, none of them were high up enough that it caused any injuries. It took this long for Naruto to realize that he did not know Samehada's name and think that she was a dog. Well, Samehada does move her handle like it was a tail, can't really blame Naruto for his mistake. Shaking their heads, they all thought fondly, _'Typical Naruto.'_

"_Gigigi gigi gigigigi,"_ Samehada laughed. **"My name is Samehada, Naruto and I'm a special sword."**

"Oh, okay. Come on, Same -chan! I'll show you the way," Naruto called out as he ran ahead.

'_Same -chan, I like it. This is the first time that someone gave me a nickname of my own,'_ Samehada thought to herself as she followed Naruto to wherever he was going.

**(Scene Break)**

Samehada mentally frowned to herself when Naruto let her into a run down apartment in the Red Light district of Konoha. She read the words 'Monster' and 'Demon' and 'Die' painted in what looked like to be blood on the walls on the way up here. No child should live in this type of place. She was just surprised that the young jinchuuriki did not snap and go on a killing spree.

Samehada suddenly, sensed that Naruto seemed to be some what sad and depressed, so she asked, **"Naruto, what's wrong?"**

"I just don't get why do so many people think that I'm a demon," Naruto told her sadly as he sat on his bed and drew his legs up to his chest and gently rocked back and forth.

"**That's because you're a jinchuuriki,"** Samehada said as she was shocked that Naruto did not know what he was. It was for the best that someone told him and she decided it was going to be her.

"Jin –chuur –iki," Naruto repeated slowly as he never heard that term before. "What does that mean, Same -chan?"

Samehada mentally pulled herself together and decided to explain in such a way that Naruto, hopefully, did not freak out on her. So for the next fifteen minutes, Samehada explained what a jinchuuriki was, what it meant for Naruto, and how people, especially civilians, can be blinded by stupidity. After the explanation, Naruto was quiet as he finally got the reason why so many people except for a handful, hated him so much. He is Kyuubi's prison and warden. Looking at Samehada and for once, he asked seriously, "Same -chan, can I meet Kyuubi?"

"**Yes, you can. Lay back and I will do the rest,"** Samehada told him as she used a bit of Chakra to enter into Naruto's mindscape.

**(Scene Break)**

_In Naruto's mindscape…_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. Apparently, his mindscape was made of huge pipes with red water gently flowing through them.

"**Interesting mindscape that you have here, Naruto."** Spinning around, Naruto expected to see Samehada in her regular form, but what he did not expect to see was an older woman, who looked to be around the age of eighteen, standing behind him with amusement written all over her face.

"Same -chan?" Naruto asked slowly in case he was wrong. The woman was tall, her wavy midnight black hair went down to her waist, her eyes were of the brightest green that Naruto ever seen before in his life, and she seemed to glow slightly. She wore a pair of black slacks and an emerald colored button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

Samehada bent down and patted Naruto on the head and smiled. **"Yeah, it's me. It has just been a very long time since I have been in this form."**

"You're pretty!" Naruto suddenly blurted out. Once, Naruto had realized what he had just said, his face turned bright red and he suddenly found that the water was more interesting to look at.

"**Thank you, Naruto,"** Samehada chuckled at his behavior. **"Why don't we move on, so we can meet Kyuubi?"**

"Okay," Naruto said softly.

Samehada smiled and pick Naruto up and set him against her hip as she carried him as they traveled. Naruto was surprised that Same –chan picked him up and began to carry him. Naruto found that he really liked the feeling and wondered if this was how it felt to have a mother. If it was, then he would be coming back into his mind more often with Same –chan.

As Samehada continued walking in the direction, where she had sensed that the nine tailed demon was located, she had realized that the ankle deep water was in fact, Naruto's chakra. As they got closer, Samehada could detect a hint of demonic chakra being mixed in with Naruto's personal chakra.

Suddenly, Samehada and Naruto were in a huge room that was lit by some sort of light that they could not see the source of it. Off to one side of the room there was Kyuubi's cage and on the bars was a piece of paper with the word 'Seal' written on it.

***SO I FINALLY GET A VISIT FROM MY JAILOR! COME HERE, BOY, SO I CAN EAT YOU!*** Kyuubi's loud booming voice broke the silence, causing Naruto to jump in surprise in Samehada's arms, Samehada set him down as she frowned at the demon.

"**That's not going to happen, Kyuubi,"** Samehada told the demon.

***PITY! THEN TELL ME WHY ARE YOU TWO BUGS HERE!?*** Kyuubi demanded.

"**I would watch who you are calling bugs, Kyuubi, as I do have the ability to absorb limitless amounts of chakra and you are made of chakra, right? The reason that we are here is because Naruto here, wants to meet you and possibly work out a deal with you that could benefit both of us,"** Samehada calmly stated. While it was good to stay on the demon's good side, if he even had one, but a threat like that can show that they are not willing to let him walk all over them.

***OH, WHY DO YOU WANT TO MEET ME, JAILOR?*** Kyuubi's huge eye focused on Naruto, who was, now, standing in front of Samehada as if to protect her from the demon.

"I want to know why you attacked Konoha?" Naruto demanded, not showing an ounce of fear.

***I WAS BEING CONTROLLED!*** Was Kyuubi's answer.

Samehada was shocked at the answer; she could tell that he was telling them the truth. This was very bad news. Whoever could control Kyuubi was clearly very dangerous and they could come after Naruto next and no one would be any wiser until it was too late. So she asked, **"Who was controlling you?"**

***MADARA UCHIHA!*** One could very easily tell that Kyuubi really hated that man.

Samehada felt something leaning against her and saw that it was Naruto who was fast asleep. Apparently, everything that had happened caught up with him and now he was asleep. Looking back at the demon, she asked, **"How about we work out that deal, now?"**

***VERY WELL!*** What they did not know or realize that both the real and the fake Madara Uchiha was already dead.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fox's Sword**

**Chapter 3: The Council Meeting**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just to say a big huge 'Thank You' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

AN: The Wizardry World will not return in this fic as Lana has been Master for at least a hundred years. Another thing, Master is going to be a mother/mentor figure to Master.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Master speaking"**

***Kyuubi speaking***

"_Master speaking to others other than her Master"_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_Samehada felt something leaning against her and saw that it was Naruto who was fast asleep. Apparently, everything that had happened caught up with him and now he was asleep. Looking back at the demon, she asked, __**"How about we work out that deal, now?"**_

_***VERY WELL!***__ What they did not know or realize that both the real and the fake Madara Uchiha was already dead._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

Samehada pulled herself out of Naruto's mindscape after working out a deal that would benefit both parties with Kyuubi or now known as Kurama. She had changed Naruto's mindscape from the sewers to a huge beautiful field with flowers, trees, and a clear crystal blue lake and Samehada did all of this by borrowing some of Naruto's untamed Chakra. By the time that she had finished with the changes, Samehada was mentally exhausted.

Samehada watched Naruto as he slept peacefully. Samehada was very grateful that she still had the ability to sleep, even though she did not need to sleep or get that tired. But she enjoys the sense of peace and how all of the stress and worries just wash away when one sleeps.

'Tomorrow is Sunday, so there should be no school for him to attend, so I can test Naruto tomorrow to see where I need to start his training,' Samehada thought to herself as she studied the calendar that was hanging on the wall. The calendar had a ramen theme going on. Thankfully, Naruto had taken to crossing off the days that passed, if he didn't, Samehada would not what day it was.

'Also tomorrow, I will have Naruto sign the Summoning Contract for the sharks and then teach him tree walking and water walking to help him control his Chakra, since he has no control over his Chakra,' Samehada thought as she began to plan how she was going to train Naruto. There was a great thing to being stuck inside a sword; you will learn a lot of things over time.

What very few people know about Samehada was that she is linked to the Summoning Contract for the sharks and if she rejects you as her Master, like she did with Kisame, that person will never be able to summon another shark again as the contract will be cancelled.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the Hokage Tower…_

The Third Hokage was facing the Shinobi Council and the Elders with a serious expression on his face. Strangely, the Civilian Council was absent, but no one was complaining as the Civilian Council would stick their fat ugly noses where it did not belong. All that the Civilian Council would do is complain how they were not getting enough money, how the last Uchiha, Sasuke deserves more Justus, and how they should kill Naruto Uzumaki.

"Now that everyone is present, this meeting can begin," Sarutobi said in a loud and clear voice. "This evening, the Chakra of Kyuubi was felt. Fearing that the seal was somehow breaking or weakening, several ANBUs and myself quickly arrived at the scene to discovered that a mob of civilians and low ranking Shinobis running away from an alleyway. They were captured and they are enjoying the company of Ibiki as we speak. When we got there, we found that the seal was not breaking or weakening at all, instead we found that the demon Chakra was being drawn out by the Samehada…"

"Excuse me for my interruption, Hokage –sama," Shikaku Nara, the Head of the Nara Clan, spoke up. Usually Shikaku slept through these sorts of meetings, but this turned out to be very interesting and not too troublesome to stay awake for. "But did you say that the Samehada, one of the seven swords of Kiri, and the most powerful sword was drawing on the Kyuubi's Chakra? That Samehada?"

"Yes Shikaku, that Samehada," Sarutobi confirmed. He could not wait to see their expressions when he tells them the next piece of news. He was a genius when he had ordered a couple of the ANBUs to secretly tape this meeting. This way, he can watch this meeting over and over again, whenever he is in need of a good laugh and cheering up.

Sarutobi continued on, "Not only that happened tonight, but apparently the Samehada had swallowed Naruto in order to heal his injures and not only it did that, but apparently Samehada had claimed Naruto as her next Master."

It was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin or something drop from a hundred feet and still hear it clearly. The council was in shock as they did not expect that to happen. It was very well known that the Samehada was very picky with who wields it. There were rumors floating around that the Samehada was alive in its own way and one of the other rumors were that was going around was that the Samehada's creator had somehow sealed a soul into that sword when he created the Samehada. But those were just rumors or so what they believed to be rumors. But to think that the strongest weapon in existence was going to reside here in Konoha and be wield by a future Konoha Shinobi, it was too unreal for them to believe. And the best part is that the Civilian Council can not demand that the Samehada be handed over to the spoiled little brat, Sasuke Uchiha.

"THAT LUCKY LITTLE BASTARD!" Hiashi Hyuga, the Head of the Hyuga Clan, exclaimed, clearly remembering the time that he had lost a bet with a five year old Naruto. Hiashi's eyes widened as he realized that he had just said that out loud. Looking around at his fellow Clan Heads, who were staring at him in shock. He opened his mouth to apologize for his outburst when he found himself unable to move a muscle.

"Capture success," Shikaku Nara said lazily as his shadow connected to Hiashi's feet. "The real Hiashi Hyuga would not allow his emotions to show or an outburst to happen, everyone knows that. Troublesome spy. Its your turn, Inoichi."

"Thanks, Shikaku," Inoichi Yamanaka, the Head of the Yamanaka Clan thanked his friend and teammate, before performing the necessary hand signs that allowed him to look inside other people's minds. "Now, lets see who you really are and who you are working for."

As this was happening, Sarutobi his face with the Kage's hat as he was struggling to keep a straight face and not to burst out laughing. That struggle became even harder to fight when Inoichi cancelled his mind walking jutsu with a sheepish look on his face as he announced to everyone that Hiashi Hyuga was indeed Hiashi Hyuga and not a spy. The two friends began apologizing over and over again to Hiashi for the actions.

"Hokage –sama," Shibi Aburame, the Head of the Aburame Clan spoke up in his usual monotone voice. "You referred that the Samehada was female?"

"What's wrong with being a female!?" Tsume Inuzuka, the Head of the Inuzuka Clan yelled angrily, ready to rip Shibi apart with her claws if his next answer was wrong. One will think, since Tsume and Shibi used to be on the same as genins along with Hiashi, one will think that Tsume would know by now that Shibi never ever make any type of comment about females being weaker than their male counterparts.

Shibi pushed his dark shades back up on his nose as his face showed no emotion as usual. He replied calmly, "Nothing is wrong with being female. I just did not know that the Samehada was female as her gender was not known in the past."

Sarutobi cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to himself and hopefully stopping any fights that would probably break out if Tsume was involved. Sarutobi gave a short summary, "Samehada was the one who told Naruto that she is female and in turn, Naruto told me."

Whispers broke out among the Clan Heads and the Elders, but they were cut off as the Third Hokage continued to speak, "The next thing that needs to be announced, the Civilian Council still has not showed up for another meeting yet again. If they don't show up in the next two meetings, the Civilian Council will be disband for good."

Wisely, no one pointed out that the Hokage pulled a Kakashi and written down that the meeting will take place in five hours from the present time in the summons that were sent out.

Nobody knew that Danzo was planning how to help Naruto to become the strong Shinobi like his parents, without letting anyone know about his plans.

**(Scene Break)**

_In Naruto's apartment the next morning…_

It was after breakfast the next morning and Samehada was mentally frowning at what her new Master ate. Ramen, the food of the gods according to Naruto was not a breakfast food or healthy to eat. That was another thing that she needed to work on and also she had to see if Naruto can perform the Henge. So that way, he can buy the necessary things without being overcharged or was not rotten.

"Naruto –sama, today, we are going to find a training ground that we can use without being interrupted and I can train you in peace," Samehada said, catching Naruto's attention with the word 'training'. Samehada had to laugh at the little celebration and dance that Naruto was doing as in his own words, 'he's going to become an awesome Shinobi thanks to his new awesome sensei, Same –chan.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Sorry about not updating anything for this last month. I have no excuses. But I have decided to make Danzo a good guy in this fic. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
